samandcatseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cat Valentine
Catarina "Cat" Valentine is one of the title characters of Sam & Cat, and one of the main protagonists alongside Sam Puckett. She is a continued character from Victorious. She is portrayed by Ariana Grande. Biography 'Background' After Cat's parents left for a while to tend to her brother in Idaho, Cat, at the suggestion of her friend Jade West, decided to settle with her Nona because she refused to stay with her mean aunt and uncle. According to the Victorious Wiki, her hair is naturally brown. 'Season 1' Cat Valentine teams up with her roommate, Sam Puckett, in #Pilot and becomes a babysitter with her to fund for their crazy adventures. Personality Cat is an extremely sweet and caring girl with a fear of clouds. She is happy-go-lucky, very bubbly, and lost in her own mind at times. She often unknowingly gets herself into sticky situations. There are still some traits that Cat has from Victorious, for example, her love for her purple giraffe, her craving for bibble, and her sweet, bubbly but dim-witted personality. Relationships 'Sam Puckett' (Best Friend; Roomate; Co-worker) ''' Cat and Sam become roommates and best friends in the pilot episode and create a babysitting business to fund their adventures. Cat cares about what happens to Sam and brings out the best in her, and together, the two are able to get through anything. They sometimes fight with each other, but they eventually make up. Nona '''(Grandmother) Cat and her grandmother have a good relationship; they care a lot for each other. Cat was very upset that her Nona was moving to Elderly Acres, but Nona reassured her that she would visit Cat often. 'Dice Corleone' (Friends) Dice and Cat are neighbors and friends. Dice often comes into Cat's apartment and shares the latest news with her and to sell items. Cat loves it when Dice advertises his newest products. Dice has also been very helpful to Cat's babysitting service with Sam. 'Goomer ' (Friends) Goomer and Cat are great friends. They both aren't that really clever though. 'Jade West' (Close Friends; Classmate) Cat and Jade had a very good relationship in Victorious. Jade was never as mean to Cat as she was to some of the other characters and they treated each other like best friends, despite Jade's brassy personality. 'Robbie Shapiro' (Close Friend; Long time Crush) Cat and Robbie are close friends throughout Victorious. Robbie seems to be more tolerant of Cat's behavior, and Cat seems to be the nicest girl to Robbie. Robbie has proven many times that he likes Cat as more than a friend but she never vocally admitted any feelings for him. However, in #TheKillerTunaJump, Jade reveals that Cat has had a crush on Robbie for a long time, confirming that Cat does have feelings for him. This is later on supported when Cat says, "Robbie, I thought you and me had something really special," and calls him her "kind-of boyfriend." Cat also tried to save Robbie from the tuna, but she passed out after her head hit the tank. Robbie then asks Cat out at the hospital and she accepts, leading to a relationship in the future. Quotes Coming Soon.... Trivia *Cat's hair is slightly darker than it was on Victorious. *Cat in Sam & Cat is Ariana Grande's first lead role in a television series. *Cat has a new PearPhone case in Sam & Cat. *The inspiration for the character of Cat came partly from Goldie Hawn, one of Dan Schneider's favorite comedic actresses of all time. *Cat has an electric singing toothbrush. *Cat still goes to school at Hollywood Arts. *Cat is a fan of Justin Bieber, as she "fangirls" when Dice shows her Justin Bieber's hair. *In #TheBritBrats, it is revealed that Cat is still addicted to Bibble like she was in Victorious. *Cat has a tendency to repeat sounds that she hears (doorbells, phone ringing, etc.). *Cat usually gets Sam's last name wrong, like naming her Puckell, for example. *She doesn't like cotton candy stuck to her face. *That's a Drag! was her favorite show before its cancellation in #FavoriteShow. *Cat is bad at making people look different, like when she had to dress Dice into a toddler. *Apart from Dice, Cat is the only main character to have been aware of Sam's reputation from iCarly prior to meeting her in person. *Cat thought diabetes was a disease that affects the butt and calls it diabootes. *She thinks the word stupid is street talk for good. *Cat ate so much Bibble that when she ran out of money she pawned Nona's jewelry. *Half of her phone number is 573-29. *The zip code where she lives is 90291. *Cat often pronounces words wrong. *She doesn't know how to make microwave popcorn but she does know to use a microwave. *Cat believes in magic. *Tiny food scares her. *She didn't understand toast until she bought a book about it. *Cat became manipulative and was able to convince Sam to get more money in the ATM in #MagicATM. *Cat has a snooping problem so she needs to take special vitamins to help her. *Cat often wears lace-up canvas shoes (sometimes with floral prints on them) that can be recognized as Keds. *Cat has shown numerous times to be a good cook from things like meatballs, sloppy waffles, brownies, and blue dog soda. *Cat thinks hammers are called nail bangers. *Cat is a great guitar repair woman and is also quite talented at playing it. *Cat has been arrested three times. Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cat Valentine Category:Sam & Cat Category:Female Characters